tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Gremlin
Gordon and the Gremlin is the sixth episode of the fifth season. Plot Gordon has problems with his fire; Thomas suggests the cause is gremlins. The others argue about the issue until the Fat Controller arrives and informs Gordon that he will be taking a VIP, who has heard a lot about the Fat Controller's engines. Although the turntable in the goods yard malfunctions, Gordon manages to get to Kirk Ronan on time, and collects the special passenger. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away and, after confronting a bull runs away, frightened, into Thomas' cab. At Brendam, Thomas inquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin". Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Firelighter * Dowager Hatt (not named) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards Trivia * The Fultan Ferry from TUGS appears at Brendam. * There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** In the UK narration, when the narrator says, "He was soon working hard to make up for loss time", Gordon's whistle is heard. The whistle is omitted in the US and Japanese narrations. ** In the US narration, Gremlin barks before going up on the bridge. This is absent in the UK narration. ** After James says "Gremlins don't exist they're just an excuse when things go wrong", the line "And no one knows why" is omitted in the US version. ** At the end, after Sir Topham Hatt says "And my mother, of course, is always right." Gremlin barks in the UK narration, while in the US narration, Sir Topham Hatt chuckles. * In Germany this episode is named "The Goblins and Guest of Honor". The Italian title is "Gordon and the Goblin". In Japan this episode is called "Gordon's Ghost". Goofs * The fireman was actually the one who found the gremlins. * In the first scene of Tidmouth Sheds, James' tender is tilted. * When the Fat Controller speaks to Gordon one of his buffers is crooked. * When the narrator says "Gordon puffed away with his special coach" there's really two, but there was only one on the turntable. * When Gordon leaves Kirk Ronan he has Duck's whistle sound. * How could Thomas arrive at Wellsworth before Gordon? * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. Gallery File:GordonandtheGremlinUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonandtheGremlinUStitlecard2.png File:DowagerHatt.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins1.jpg|Gordon, Percy, Thomas, and James File:GordonandtheGremlins2.jpg|Percy, Thomas, and James File:GordonandtheGremlins3.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins4.jpg|Gordon and Percy File:GordonandtheGremlins5.jpg|Gordon at Kirk Ronan File:GordonandtheGremlins6.jpg|The VIP File:GordonandtheGremlins7.jpg|Clarabel and Gordon File:GordonandtheGremlins8.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins9.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins10.jpg|Thomas' driver and Gremlin File:GordonandtheGremlins11.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins13.jpg File:GordonandtheGremlins114.png File:GordonandtheGremlins15.png File:GordonandtheGremlins16.png File:GordonandtheGremlins17.png File:GordonandtheGremlins18.png File:GordonandtheGremlins19.png File:GordonandtheGremlins20.png File:GordonandtheGremlins21.png File:GordonandtheGremlins22.png File:GordonandtheGremlins23.png File:GordonandtheGremlins24.png File:GordonandtheGremlins25.png File:GordonandtheGremlins26.png File:GordonandtheGremlins27.png File:GordonandtheGremlins28.png File:GordonandtheGremlins29.png File:GordonandtheGremlins30.png File:GordonandtheGremlins31.png File:GordonandtheGremlins32.png File:GordonandtheGremlins33.png File:GordonandtheGremlins34.png File:GordonandtheGremlins35.png File:GordonandtheGremlins36.png File:GordonandtheGremlins37.png File:GordonandtheGremlin38.jpg GordonandtheGremlin39.png|The Firelighter GordonandtheGremlin40.png|Gordon's Firebox GordonandtheGremlin41.png GordonandtheGremlin42.png GordonandtheGremlin43.png GordonandtheGremlin44.png GordonandtheGremlin45.png GordonandtheGremlin46.png Episode File:Gordon and the Gremlin- British Narration|UK narration File:Gordon and the Gremlins - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes